


Not Enough Fanfics

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want ideas from readers out there who don't think that their OTP has enough fanfics. Comment the pairing from a fandom and a prompt. No promises of me completing the story but if i like the pairing and feel inspired then I'll write a story based on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Fanfics

Here's your chance to have more fanfics based on your OTP! I do hope you all will try to send me your pairing and prompt, I'll try to make a story for each one i know about, but please don't be mad if i can't do it but i will give you my reasoning if you'd like.

I put this under the persona series because that's the only story i have up right now, but I am into other randoms and even if I'm not i could always try and get into them


End file.
